Items list
See Detailed Item List for a verbose explanation on each item. (Shops, Drops, stats for damage, etc.) 1. Health Potion: A potion that recovers a small amount of HP. Recovery: 3~12. 2. Mana Potion: A potion to recover a small amount of MP. Recovery: 3~18. 3. High Health Potion: A potion that recovers a medium amount of HP. Recovery: 4~24. 4. High Mana Potion: A potion to recover a medium amount of MP. Recovery: 4~32. 5. Higher Health Potion: A potion to recover a large amount of HP. Recovery: 6~48. 6. Higher Mana Potion: A potion to recover a large amount of MP. Recovery: 6~60. ---- 7. Club: A stick of sturdy wood. Attack: 2~5. 8. Sling: A sling to hurl nearby stones. Attack: 1~4. 9. Sling Staff: A sling attached to the end of a stick for increased power. Two handed, Attack: 2~5. 10. Staff: A staff of sturdy wood. Two handed, Attack: 2~7. 11. Dagger: A double edged sword with a short blade. Attack: 1~4. 12. Short Sword: A small sized sword. Easy to use. Attack: 1~6. 13. Gladius: A dagger with a leaf shaped blade. Attack: 1~6. 14. Long Sword: A typical one handed long sword. Attack: 2~9. 15. Giant Club: A stick from a uge tree. Two handed, Attack: 6~20. 16. War Hammer: A heavy iron hammer. Attack: 5~7. 17. Mace: A rod shaped weapon with a heavy metal head. Attack: 4~7. 18. Hand Axe: An easy to handle one handed axe. Attack: 3~8. 19. Spear: A one handed spear. The long pole is a little bulky. Attack: 1~12. 20. Trident: A two handed three pronged spear. Two handed, Attack: 1~20. 21. Falchion: A sword with a curved blade. Inflict slashing damage. Attack: 1~10. 22. Battle Axe: A two handed, double edged axe. Possess high striking power. Two handed, Attack: 4~13. 23. Rapier: A thin double edged sword dealing stab and slash damage. Attack: 1~8. 24. Great Sword: A huge two handed sword. Inflict slashing and striking damage. Two handed, Attack: 3~12. 25. Short Bow: A short bow with weak power. Two handed, Attack: 1~6. 26. Long Bow: A long bow with high power. Two handed, Attack: 1~8. 27. Composite Bow: A powerful bow made by a combination of several materials. Two handed, Attack 1~10. 28. Halberd: A large weapon that can be used to stab, slash and strike. Two handed, Attack: 3~13. 29. Ninja Katana: A dagger used for assassination by foreign warriors. Attack: 1~6. 30. Samurai Blade: A slightly curved long sword used by foreign warriors. Attack: 2~9. 31. Claymore: A two handed, double edged sword. Deal high slashing damage. Two handed, Attack: 1~12. 32. Naginata: A blade attached at the tip of a long pole. This is a two handed weapon. Two handed, Attack: 2~16. ---- Rare Items (Start) 33. Excalibur: A sword that can only wielded by kings. Attack: 6~15. 34. Ama no Murakumo: A legendary sword found in the tail of the Yamata no Orochi. Attack: 4~15. 35. Orc Slayer: A dagger feared by orcs. Attack: 5~12. 36. Undead Slayer: A dagger sanctified by the clergy. Attack: 1~6. 37. Terminus Est: A beautiful sword with a characteristic square tip. Attack: 3~14. 38. Graywand: A long sword that belonged to a famous swordsman. Attack: 4~13. 39. Scalpel: A rapier that belonged to a famous thief. Attack: 3~12. 40. Dragon Slayer: A sword that has slain an evil dragon. Attack: 5~9. 41. Were Slayer: A sword inlaid with silver. Attack: 3~10. 42. Ogre Killer: An axe made by the lord of a country plagued by ogres. Two handed, Attack: 6~15. 43. Anduril: A sword that defeated the dark lord from a foreign country. Attack: 6~13. 44. Glamdring: A sword that belonged to thek king of a prosperous country. Attack: 8~13. 45. Grayswandir: A sword forged in a metal similar to silver. Attack: 5~14. 46. Mjolnir: A huge war hammer that can defeat all enemies with a single blow. Attack: 11~16. 47. Mournblade: A magic sword with a black blade that can absorb life force. Attack: 5~14. 48. Durandal: An excellent sword with a long history. Attack: 6~13. 49. Rhongomiant: A legendary holy spear. Two handed, Attack: 5~23. 50. Traitor: A magic sword that belonged to a swordsman from another world. Attack: 6~13. 51. Gram: A sword that defeated a legendary dragon. Two handed, Attack: 6~17. 52. Laevateinn: A legendary weapon that was wielded by a mythical giant. Two handed, Attack: 9~20. 53. Muramasa Blade: An excellent blade made by a legendary bladesmith. Attack: 7~16. 54. Gungnir: A spear that was wielded by gods. Never misses its mark. Attack: 5~16. 55. Gaebolg: A spear bestowed upon a mythical hero. Two handed. Attack: 5~24. 56. Shekinah Bow: A shining bow that was wielded by a Messenger of gods. Attack: 5~12. 57. Raijodo: A bow that was used by a hero to kill shapeshifters. Attack: 5~14. 58. Elven Bow: A bow that was used by an elven hero. Two handed. Attack: 4~11. 59. Thief Dagger: A dagger inlaid with a complex curved pattern. Attack: 6~11. Rare Items (End) ---- 60. Magic Staff: A staff designed to help with spell casting. Slightly increase the activation of spells. Attack: 2~4. 61. Sorcery Staff: A staff that can be called the true arm of sorcerers. Increase the activation as well as the effect of spells. Attack: 2~4. 62. Eriril: A golden staff that was used by ancient legendary magicians. Two handed, Attack: 3~8. ---- 63. Robe: A long robe. Nice and loose. Defense: 0. 64. Leather Armor: An armor made of leather. Limited defense but it does not interfere with the movements of the wearer. Defense: 1. 65. Ring Mail: A slightly heavy armor made of metal rings. Defense: 3. 66. Chain Mail: An armor made of interlocking metal rings. Easy to move in despite the defense it provides. Defense: 3. 67. Breastplate: A metal armor protecting the body. Defense: 3. 68. Plate Armor: An armor made of combined metal plates to provide high defense. Defense: 5. 69. Lamellar Armor: An armor made of metal plates laced over leather. It is well balanced. Defense: 4. 70. Mithril Chain Mail: An armor shining like silver but harder than iron. Defense: 6. 71. Dragon Scale: An armor made from scales of a dragon. Defense: 5. 72. Battle Dress: An armor covering the whole body and assisting the movements of the wearer. Defense: 8. 73. Lord Armor: An armor that has been worn by famous lords. Defense: 8. ---- 74. Buckler: A small round shield. Shield block: 1. 75. Small Shield: A small metal shield. Shield block: 2. 76. Large Shield: A large and heavy metal shield. Shield block: 3. 77. Tower Shield: A huge rectangular shield. Shield block: 4. ---- Rare Items (Start) 78. Aegis: A legendary shield. Shield block +7. 79. Prytwen: A shield that belonged to a legendary king. Shield block: 6. 80. Brave Shield: A legendary shield that belonged to a foreigner known for his courage. It can block any king of attacks. Shield block: 4. Rare Items (End) ---- 81. Bear ring: A ring engraved with a bear pattern. STR +1. 82. Lizard Ring: A ring engraved with a lizard pattern. VIT +1. 83. Snake Ring: A ring engraved with a snake pattern. INT +1. 84. Weasel Ring: A ring engraved with a weasel pattern. AGI +1. 85. Strength Ring: A ring charged with magical power. STR +2. 86. Vitality ring: A ring charged with a magical power. VIT +2. 87. Intelligence Ring: A ring charged with magical power. INT +2. 88. Agility Ring: A ring charged with magical power. AGI +2. 89. Defense Ring: A ring reducing damage with a warding magic. Defense +1. 90. Serenity Ring: A ring sharpening the senses to improve hit chances. Hit Chance +1. 91. Afterimage Ring: A ring creating afterimages to improve dodge chance. Dodge Chance +1. 92. Skill Ring: A ring allowing the skillful handling of weapons to improve critical chance. Critical Chance +2. ---- 93. Rusted Key: A big iron key. It is covered with rust here and there. 94. Purple Flower: A purple flower with large petals. 95. Silver Rod: A metal bar about the length of a mace. On one end is a grip and on the other end is a hole. 96. Parchment Folder: A folder containing several sheets of parchment. 97. Requiem Amulet: A silver symbol fitted with a shiny blue gem. 98. Sealing Amulet: A necklace fitted with a shiny red gem. 99. Kingdom Guardians Medal: A medal awarded to those who have contributed to the peace and protection of the kingdom. 100. Holy Knights Emblem: An emblem bestowed upon holy knights. 101. Martial Arts Scroll: A scroll treating of martial arts secrets handed down from ancient times in foreign lands. 102. Wisdom book: A book containing the principles and applications of magic and prayers. 103. Fight Compendium: A book compiling various techniques used in fights. 104. Thieves Guild Insignia: A small insignia indicating members of the thieves guild. 105. Holy Symbol: A silver symbol engraved with an emblem representing a god. 106. Magic Treatise: A book explaining in depth and inner workings of magic. 107. Dwarven Anvil: An anvil used by ancient dwarves to forge several legendary weapons. 108. Red Smoky Quartz: A mysterious black gem shining slightly red in the darkness. It can be found in tunnels. 109. Resonance Fluorite: A very heavy translucent gem that strangely attract the viewer. * Thanks for all the contributions. Category:Items